New Generation: Homeless Shinigami
by Toxic-tempest
Summary: Homeless Shinigami, not really what you expected to hear, right? Well, my name is Tempest Makenshi, and I'm the next-in-line shinigami heir. I live in the Death City apartments, Shunkan Filament, with my friends and arch enemy, Ash. My dad became an addict after my mom, Crona, disappeared. Soon after that, he got remarried to Liz. I still have to care of him and I'm 14. He's 31...


I didn't know it took eight seconds to tumble off a building. But, it does. It takes eight seconds for gravity to send you against your back onto concrete. It was kinda my fault, but, at the same time, the asphalt never looked so soft. This time no one saved me. I guess I had to save myself in the eight seconds of grace I'm about to take. Well, here goes nothing.

As I bursted through the iced oxygenated gravity, it felt like I was floating on air, or like when Mom threw me up in the air when I was young. But, instead of knowing I'd live to see the next second, I didn't this time. And the feeling of falling- it never ceased. It just continued into miserable lengths. But, before I felt my back against concrete and slosh of snow, a seemingly familiar, but an even more "soothing" gaze crashed against mine.

"I'm going to step on your throat and let you suffocate if you don't rise against this," that "oh-so-caring" voice of Rei Evans-Albarn cracked into the blurred reality. I let my bones pop into place and my body stand tall against her. She smirked and allowed herself to slip into weapon form. I picked her up as she melded into a cyanide-dipped obsidian axe. "Kill her, shinigami," Rei winked and we went in for the kill.

"Sorry," I gulped as I removed the head of a kishin clean off. Rei leaned in to kiss my forehead, and we both blushed opposite colors. She went a beautiful crimson and I went a deadened grey. I pulled the head into my hands and shut its eyes while I dismembered the rest of it. You had to make sure they stayed dead. I spread it around, and Rei removed its heart. She and I split the kishin soul, and we cheered to another good hunt. To interrupt our bliss, my stomach rambled.

We decided to wait for an innocent to wander home through the alley. Around twenty minutes into waiting, a woman walked in, joyfully giggling. Rei swooped in, and I formed into a knife as she held her hostage. "Give me your money, food, cellphone, anything that can be pawned or eaten. I ain't looking for trouble. I'm looking for food for me and my friend. Now hand it over and you will be fine!" Rei screamed. "Sorry ma'am, this'll only be a minute! We won't hurt you! I promise! We're just hungry," I said, trying to provide comfort as she searched her belongings. She handed us a cellphone, a purse, and ran away. Rei and I were what people called Duality Meister-Weapons. That was a fancy term for weapons that could also meister their partners.

Most people think that the shinigami is rich and lives like a king. I'm the shinigami and my dad became an alcoholic after my mom disappeared. Rei's parents disappeared as well. So, we provide for our little group that contained Ash Nakatsukasa, Rei Evans-Albarn, Kyle Evans-Albarn, and Ed Thompson. But, there are always the ones who stand in the light, smiling even while glass is carved into their veins. They remain loyal and happy to the ones whom treat them as of they were trash. My twin brother, Yoshida stands neutral, scared to defy the hand that feeds him. But the ones who take the unrighteous beatings are Blossom Nakatsukasa, Frankie Stein, Lera Ford, Penny Thompson, and Myron Barett. While we all attend the same PKWMA, the Post Kishin Witches/Weapon Meister Academy, we're doing missions for different causes.

I walked into Magic PWNZ, and pawned a cellphone, a car, a purse, and pair of sunglasses. I found birth control, ibuprofen, cigarettes, and lingerie, but, I didn't pawn it for a few reasons. Rei and Ash are one day gonna need the birth control, the ibuprofen is too useful, cigarettes can be sold or smoked, and lingerie is needed for jokes. The guy handed me 842 dollars, and pushed me out. I came out happily, handing Rei the money. She shifted into a knife and held the money safely with her. There was a subtle tap on the shoulder and I turned to the person behind me, armed with knife-Rei. It was my father.

"Son, it's time for you to come home," he cooed, almost too sober and serene. "No, it's not," I sneered back and walked through the darkness to hear thuds of footsteps trailing behind my own. "Yes. It's time for you to come home to Aya, Yoshida, Penny, Liz, and me. It's time for you and Ed to come to us. Your parents that have sobered up and are ready to take care of you," he weeped, taking me in his arms. I stood slightly shorter, and I couldn't help but hug him back. I was still expecting a knife to the back, but, I just wanted to be a child for a moment.

"Liz isn't my parent. Penny isn't my sister. Yoshida and Aya don't miss Momma the way I do. I knew her and they've only heard stories about her. You can move on because Liz has adored you ever since the moment you first saved her. That's obvious and good for you! It's just not for me. I'm happy for Penny, Yoshida, Liz, and you. But, stop beating my door down with sobriety and new found love. She's not my mom," I lectured to him, slowly walking away. "Tempest, wait!" he screamed as I looked back at him.

I grabbed Rei's handle, and swung her to my opposite hand. She shifted into a human and I held her tightly. "This is my family," I sneered, locking her in a kiss,"I love Rei and she's the only person I want. You can't change that." "What if I promised all of your group a place that was close to nirvana?" he screamed. "No! I won't take your bribes! Find my mother, heal my sister's fears, and make my little brother's sight come back! If you do that, then I'll come home!" I fought as I ran away in tears. I really want to go home to Liz. I miss my second mom almost as much as my real one. I want to see Yoshida again. I want to play with Aya again. But, I can't. It just won't be the same...

Nothing will be the same...

Nothing.


End file.
